Little Outoto
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Seijuurou menangis dan menangkup kedua tangan mungil yang sudah mulai berwarna biru dan terasa dingin itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh berdoa dan meminta kepada Tuhan agar mengembalikan adiknya. Ia berjanji jika adiknya bangun, ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan akan selalu melindunginya. Akakuro/Brothership


"Little Outoto"

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou (9 tahun)  
Akashi Tetsuya (baby)  
Akashi Masaomi  
Akashi Shiori

"Tousan, dimana Tetsuya?" seorang anak lelaki bersurai crimson nampak bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang diyakini merupakan ayah dari bocah itu. Sang pria yang bernama Akashi Masaomi mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan anak sulungnya.

"Tetsuya? Apakah itu nama untuk adik barumu, hm?" Anak lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah kamu begitu yakin bahwa adikmu nanti adalah laki-laki? Bagaimana kalau ternyata perempuan, hm?"

Bocah lelaki yang memiliki nama Akashi Seijuurou itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku sangat yakin, Tousan. Karena aku absolut." Ucapan Seijuurou membuat Masaomi terhenyak. Sedikitnya ia terkejut dengan perkataan anak sulungnya yang terkesan dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

"Baiklah, kita doakan agar Kaasan dan Tetsuya bisa selamat." Masaomi menggenggam jemari kecil Seijuurou. Bocah berusia 9 tahun itu mengangguk dan kembali menatap pintu dimana ibu dan adiknya sedang berjuang.

#

Setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya dokter yang menangani Akashi Shiori keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya nampak penuh penyesalan, membuat kedua lelaki dari keluarga terpandang itu mendapat firasat aneh. Apalagi sesaat sebelum sang dokter keluar, mereka tidak mendengar suara jerit tangisan seorang bayi. Membuat keduanya semakin cemas dan khawatir.

"Saya sebelumnya meminta maaf... Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi Anda.." ucap dokter paruh baya dengan penuh penyesalan. Bukan keinginannya untuk menyampaikan berita buruk tersebut. Namun jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, seorang dokter hebat pun tak mampu untuk menghalanginya.

Masaomi termenung. Ia menatap sang dokter dan menyelidiki kebenarannya lewat pancaran pria dihadapannya. "Apakah Anda tidak mengenal saya? Saya Akashi Masaomi, pemilik Akashi Corp. Anda jangan main-main dengan ucapan Anda, dokter."

"Saya mohon maaf, Akashi-san. Namun kondisi bayi dalam kandungan Nyonya Akashi sangat lemah. Organ jantungnya tidak tumbuh dengan sempurna, meskipun bayi Anda bisa lahir dengan selamat namun saya tidak bisa menjamin dia akan bisa bertahan sampai lama."

Masaomi memegang kerah jubbah putih milik sang dokter. Ia menatap tajam pria paruh baya itu. "Apakah Anda bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan yang Anda lontarkan barusan?"

Bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya hanya mampu termenung. Perlahan matanya mulai berair. Ia pun tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju ruangan dimana sang ibu dan adiknya berada. Persetan dengan larangan para suster yang mencegahnya masuk.

Ketika kaki kecilnya sampai ditempat yang masih menyisakan bau anyir, Seijuurou mulai melangkah pelan. Dapat ia lihat sang ibu mendekap sesosok bayi mungil yang terbungkus selimut putih dengan uraian air mata.

"Sei-kun…" ucap Shiori dengan nada suara yang masih lemah. Mata baby blue wanita cantik itu nampak sayu dan penuh kesedihan. Anak kedua yang ia nantikan tak bisa ia jaga dan rawat sampai besar nanti. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada anak sulung dan suaminya. Padahal mereka sangat menanti kedatangan buah hatinya yang kedua.

"Kaasan.. Tetsuya.." Seijuurou mendekati sang ibu. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa –menurut sang dokter-. Sosok adiknya itu sungguh manis dengan surai baby blue yang mirip dengan sang ibu. Ia bisa menebak warna kedua bola mata milik adiknya. Pasti sangat cantik dan menenangkan.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya ini aku, Sei-nii.. Apakah Tetsuya tega meninggalkan Niisan, Kaasan dan Tousan? Padahal kami disini sudah sangat menantikan kedatanganmu ke dunia. Bangun dan kembalilah Tetsuya. Niisan mohon.." Seijuurou menangis dan menangkup kedua tangan mungil yang sudah mulai berwarna biru dan terasa dingin itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh berdoa dan meminta kepada Tuhan agar mengembalikan adiknya. Ia berjanji jika adiknya bangun, ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan akan selalu melindunginya.

Shiori menatap kedua anaknya dengan derai air mata. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dibahunya dan bahu milik sang anak sulung. Ternyata sang suamilah yang memeluk mereka. Keluarga kecil itu menangis dan sangat berharap jika bayi mungil itu bisa bernapas kembali dan mewarnai kehidupan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, jemari mungil itu bergerak dan secara perlahan menggenggam salah satu jemari milik kakaknya. Tak berselang lama sebuah tangisa kecil mengalun dari sosok yang mereka peluk secara bersamaan. Sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan pada mahluk mungil itu untuk merasakan kehangatan dunia dan keluarganya.

Sang dokter dan beberapa suster yang melihat keajaiban itu mulai terharu dan tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh keajaiban ketika mereka sudah dengan sangat yakin, bahwa bayi keturunan keluarga Akashi itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Namun dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, kini bayi mungil itu hidup kembali.

"Terima kasih Tuhan.. Terimakasih sudah kembali Tetsuya.." Seijuurou mengecup pelan dahi adiknya yang kini mulai berubah berwarna kemerahan. Ia sungguh bahagia saat ini.

Bayi mungil yang terlepas dari kematian itu kini sudah resmi menyandang nama keluarga Akashi. Dengan nama lengkap Akashi Tetsuya. Nama yang sesuai dengan keinginan si sulung.

 _'Tetaplah hidup dan bahaga bersama kami, Tetsuya. Kami sangat menyayangimu.'_

Bayi mungil itu tersenyum kecil disela-sela tidurnya ketika mendengar bisikan kecil yang berasal dari kakaknya itu.

 **F.I.N**


End file.
